routesfandomcom-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Jérémie/Archives Jérémie.2
Page qui retrace les anciennes discussions de l'utilisateur Jérémie, du 01 janvier au 31 décembre 2009. Histos DUP A7 *Perrache - Muletière : 03 02 1941 *sortie 31 (Pennes-Mirabeau) - A51 : 10 02 1941 ** Ok pour la section à Lyon, elle est manquante. Pour l'autre, elle y est même si c'est sortie 32 et pas 31 tu es sur que c'est la 32 ? (sinon, c'est ok tu peut modifier). *** Il me semble qu'elle manque aussi : il y a juste marqué xx xx 194x : Section Les Pennes-Mirabeau - Septèmes-les-Vallons (sorties 31 - A51) ''... Padawan53 18 janvier 2009 à 09:52 (UTC) *** C'est la fameuse "Sortie Ouest" de Marseille que nous avons identifiée récemment... La DUP date de 1941.--G.E. 19 janvier 2009 à 09:55 (UTC) **** Ok, je te donne mon feu vert pour tes modifs sur l'A7 ! :) Jérémie 19 janvier 2009 à 10:44 (UTC) ***** Modifs faites ! Padawan53 20 janvier 2009 à 18:17 (UTC) ****** J'ai vérifié hier et la DUP de 1942 pour la section Plombières - Porte-d'Aix spécifie bien que cette section vient à la suite de l'autoroute Nord. Il n'y a donc pas de distinction à effectuer pour la section Saint-Antoine - Plombières qui fait partie de l'autoroute Nord depuis le début.--G.E. 21 janvier 2009 à 08:17 (UTC) * Euh, je ne te comprends pas G.E. : Ok, la section Plombières - Porte d'Aix vient à la suite de l'autoroute Nord, là pas de pb. Mais la DUP de la section A51 - St-Antoine (du 03 02 1941) indique "branche de raccordement de la sortie Nord de Marseille avec la RN8" : il faut donc que cette sortie Nord ait au moins été DUPée avant le 03 02 1941 si on veut y raccorder cette nouvelle branche, non ? Padawan53 21 janvier 2009 à 16:16 (UTC) ** J'ai un doute car "sortie nord", c'est flou. Remarque, il n'existait à l'époque aucun statut des autoroutes... Tu as sans doute raison et il se peut que la branche centrale soit alors DUPée par les arrêtés des 17 et 25 janvier quand il est écrit "région marseillaise". Avant, ce n'est pas possible puisque les autoroutes ont été décidées par le régime de Vichy et son administrateur n'est arrivé que fin 1940 dans la ville. D'autre part, je te confirme qu'il n'existe aucun autre document officiel que ceux que je t'ai passés. Peut-être qu'aux archives, c'est autre chose...--G.E. 22 janvier 2009 à 07:50 (UTC) *** En relisant ce JO où il y a la liste des DUP des 17 et 25 01 1941, je me suis dit qu'en effet la sortie Nord serait dans les mots "région marseillaise", ou bien peut-être aussi est-elle considérée dans ce même JO comme une déviation de la N8 ? Ou sinon, est-il possible que la DUP date d'avant guerre, dans la même période que l'A13 ? Padawan53 22 janvier 2009 à 11:10 (UTC) **** Je suis sûr que la réponse est dans les textes du JO de 1941. Il n'y avait pas de projet sérieux d'autoroute à Marseille avant-guerre (contrairement à Lyon ou Paris). J'ai trouvé dans Google Books des extraits d'un livre de 1944 qui donne exactement (pas plus, pas moins) les mêmes références que celles dont nous disposons à présent.--G.E. 22 janvier 2009 à 12:26 (UTC) ***** Ok, donc reste à savoir si ce premier morceau de l'autoroute Nord a eu sa DUP le 17 ou le 25... Padawan53 22 janvier 2009 à 13:10 (UTC) ****** J'ai bien peur qu'on ne le découvre jamais... sauf à faire une trouvaille aux archives de la ville ou du département ! On n'a qu'à mettre 17 ou 25 01 1941 sur les fiches.--G.E. 22 janvier 2009 à 14:28 (UTC) MES A7 * Dans mes recherches sur les DUP, j'ai trouvé cette photo : * J'ai bien l'impression dessus qu'il y avait une fin provisoire de l'A7 au niveau du Boulevard Anne-Marie, qui rejoint la N113 vers l'ouest... FP qui n'a pas dû restée longtemps car le PI est déjà en construction... Padawan53 22 janvier 2009 à 13:10 (UTC) ** Pas mal. Je n'ai jamais visité ce musée... La photo indique que le terminus a dû perdurer quelques temps car la route est loin d'être achevée au Sud.--G.E. 22 janvier 2009 à 14:28 (UTC) *** Réelle FP alors ou non ? Est-ce que par ailleurs, on peut ajouter la photo à l'historique (comme ton autre document :p) ? Padawan53 23 juin 2009 à 19:49 (UTC) **** Ok pour ajouter la photo avec une petite légende. Mais pour la F.P. ... Tout cela se situe où exactement ? Car c'est pas moi coin ^^ C'est bien vers Marseille ? Si oui, quelques recherches s'imposent ! Jérémie 24 juin 2009 à 10:01 (UTC) ***** C'est bien à Marseille, quelques dizaines de mètres au nord de la sortie 32 ici sur ce trottoir à la largeur disproportionée Padawan53 24 juin 2009 à 16:36 (UTC) * Cela reste bizarre tout ça : la partie que l'on voit pratiquement terminée c'est vers Marseille-centre ? Ou vers Lyon ? Car d'après l'histo de l'A7, on a : * xx xx 1951 : Section Marseille-''St Antoine - Marseille-''Plombières'' (sorties 32 à 36) * xx xx 1953 : Section Septèmes-les-Vallons - Marseille-''St Antoine'' (A51 - sortie 32) * Donc si c'est bien le cas, on peut dire que la section a été ouverte plus loin que la sortie 32, et serai donc une F.P. ? Sinon je rajoute illico l'image dans l'historique. Jérémie 25 juin 2009 à 07:50 (UTC) ** Voilà c'est çà, la portion qui est en service est vers Marseile-centre ; donc en 51, la photo nous indique que c'était plûtot "F.P. - Marseille-''Plombières''". Padawan53 25 juin 2009 à 16:56 (UTC) *** Voilà, cela devrai être bon ! Jérémie 25 juin 2009 à 17:23 (UTC) MES A20 * J'ai encore ça sur l'A20 : http://pagesperso-orange.fr/chateauroux45-2000/urbanisme/Autoroute%20A%2020.htm --G.E. 19 janvier 2009 à 09:55 (UTC) ** Ok je vais voir tout ça ! Bon l'A20 attendra les vacs de février (c'est a dire dans 5 semaines) car y a beaucoup de boulot encore à faire dessus. Mais je garde tous ces docs précieusement !!! Merci !! Jérémie 19 janvier 2009 à 10:44 (UTC) DUP manquantes * Salut ! Quand tu mets en place les DUP, tu vas te rendre compte qu'il en manque pour certaines sections. Dans ce cas-là, il faut les trouver dans les tables du JO à la rubrique "Travaux". Ce sont en fait des déviations de RN récupérées plus tard. Même les prorogations de DUP pour ces sections sont à chercher dans la même rubrique... Je crois que c'est le cas pour l'A9 entre Nîmes et Vestric, l'A54 sur le contournement Sud de Salon, etc. Il faut (malheureusement) y penser. ;-) --G.E. 25 janvier 2009 à 10:55 (UTC) ** Oui ça doit être le cas pour l'A9... Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps nécessaire pour fouiller les tables des RN... Si quelqu'un peut les trouver il n'y a pas de prob, mais je ne pense pas que ça pose de problèmes pour le moment si ? Jérémie 25 janvier 2009 à 10:59 (UTC) *** C'est dommage de les ignorer car ça va former des "trous" dans tes historiques. Il faudrait au moins que tu mentionnes les sections pour lesquelles il faut trouver les DUP et les mises en service, surtout si ce sont des RN classées par la suite en autoroutes. Ce sera plus facile à trouver même s'il faut du temps, effectivement.--G.E. 25 janvier 2009 à 11:04 (UTC) **** Ben pour le moment elles sont dans la partie classement, donc ça ne forme pas vraiment un trou ? Jérémie 25 janvier 2009 à 11:06 (UTC) ***** Tu as raison, mais je trouve que c'est un manque d'information. Si tu prends l'A75, il nous manque les DUP et les mises en service entre Clermont et Saint-Flour. Ca fait beaucoup, non ? Si on rajoute ces infos, on mettra (N9) entre parenthèses pour dire que c'est une ancienne VE.--G.E. 25 janvier 2009 à 11:15 (UTC) Anciens numéros * Salut ! * Comme tu l'as vu, je me suis lancé dans le chantier de mise en conformité des anciens numéros/projets des autoroutes françaises. J'ai créé des modèles, des bandeaux, etc. J'ai corrigé les liens, etc. C'est pénible mais je crois en voir le bout ! Il ne reste plus qu'à créer et compléter les articles... * Le cas de l'A87 est un peu particulier car le bandeau de présentation est très long et c'est pour cela que je l'ai pris en exemple. Il faudra rajouter du texte pour présenter cette ancienne autoroute (car c'était à la fois un ancien projet et un triple ancien numéro !!!). On verra ensuite si on réajuste l'échelle. * Pour que tout soit parfait et intégré, ce serait bien que dans l'historique des autoroutes actuelles (rubrique "Anciens numéros") vous rajoutiez systématiquement des liens vers les fiches des autoroutes à ancien numéro avec la même syntaxe "Axx". Actuellement, il manque souvent la partie entre parenthèses, ce qui conduit (à tort) vers des autoroutes existantes... * Merci et à + --G.E. 1 février 2009 à 10:51 (UTC) ** Oui j'ai vu ça, tu as bien bossé ! ça vient bon lol ! ** Oui l'A87 est très spéciale... ** Ben pour la partie "anciens numéros" des autoroutes actuelles, c'était complqué avant cette mise a jour, car on avait tout et n'importe quoi, alors pour éviter d'avoir des liens rouges, je laissait le nom sans parenthèses, comme ce qui existait. J'essaierai de les vérifier pendant les vacs si j'ai le temps... ** @+ Jérémie 1 février 2009 à 11:05 (UTC) *** Je viens d'essayer avec l'A10 et mon modèle de cadre semble tenir le coup ! ;-) *** Comme je te le disais, il faut absolument mettre les parenthèses, même si du rouge apparaît (ce sera provisoire, le temps de créer les articles correspondants).--G.E. 1 février 2009 à 11:37 (UTC) Monaco css I hope you can understand me. Any Custom Monaco theme css needs to go only in MediaWiki:Monaco.css. By placing that css in MediaWiki:Common.css you are affecting all the other Monaco themes (like sapphire and jade, etc). Please do not revert it. --Uberfuzzy 11 avril 2009 à 19:11 (UTC) Rail en 52 Je n'ai jamais non plus entendu parler d'une telle desserte TGV. En revanche, la SNCF avait il y a une vingtaine d'années le projet d'électrifier St-Dizier - Culmont-Chalindrey mais sans une participation élevée des collectivités locales, il faudra sans doute attendre encore bien longtemps. Et encore plus pour ce qui concerne Troyes - Chaumont, le projet actuel ne concernant que Verneuil-l'Étang - Troyes. Bonne journée. Gato76680 12 mai 2009 à 08:05 (UTC) : Les projets d'électrification existent en effet. Pour ce qui est des dessertes TGV, moi non plus je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. En plus la gare de St-Dizier n'est pas calibrée pour (quais trop petits, on rentre tout juste un gros corail). Encore des contributions d'un contributeur inconnu erronées... Jérémie 12 mai 2009 à 11:18 (UTC)